


Blueberry Pancakes

by nebulein



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up one morning, opening your eyes and squinting against the bright light, and then it hits you like thunder and lightning on a summer day.</p><p>He stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> prompt: [Jefferson Airplane - Today](http://www.songmeanings.net/lyric.php?lid=8695), Steve/Jared given to me by ￼theaeblackthorn  
> Lots of thanks to my beta, ￼glamorous_nymph. *hugs*

You wake up one morning, opening your eyes and squinting against the bright light, and then it hits you like thunder and lightning on a summer day.

He stayed.

It's not the first time the two of you have fucked your brains out the evening before, covering your sofa, your carpet, your bed, and most of all yourselves in sticky come. Not the first time you've bent him over and buried your cock in his ass as deep as it went. Not the first time his body has joined yours, your hips meeting with every thrust, leaving you both panting, moaning, and you could see the sweat forming on his temples, feel it trickling down your back before his hands wiped it away, firm grip on your ass urging you on. You drove deeper, harder, until you reached the point that's sweet perfection, and he cried out beneath you, left claw marks on your ass and gripped your hair so strongly he almost tore it out. You brought your mouth down on his shoulder, biting and licking, tracing the outline of his shoulder blade with your tongue again and again. A few more thrusts and he grunted, ass clamping down on your cock, driving you over the edge as well, making you come in thick, hot spurts before you both collapsed in a heap and tangle of limbs and body parts, satisfied grin plastered on your face as you passed out.

This _is_ the first time you wake up afterwards, with sore muscles and a foul taste in your mouth, hair tousled and morning stubble on your chin, needing to take a piss badly, and he is still there. You almost fall out of your bed with joy.

He stayed. He stayed. It's morning and he's still here.

You can't keep yourself from touching his arm, sleep-warm skin under your fingers, making sure he's real. His brown mop of hair is a complete mess and he's snoring ever so softly. It's the most adorable sound you've heard in your life. Your smile widens, stopping just short of a manic grin.

'Blueberry pancakes' is the first thought that comes to your mind. Blueberry pancakes and coffee in bed, long walks by the ocean, evenings spent in front of the TV, cuddling on a cold winter day, hot chocolate and sweet smiles and mind-blowing sex. Screaming fights, dog hair in all your clothes, twice as many dishes to wash, robbed blankets and emo music and phone sex when your schedules don't match. You can't even begin to describe how much it means to you that he stayed. He's finally decided, committed, and he's chosen you. Five months of screwing around, pretending it didn't bother you, taking it easy, savoring every moment that he graced you with his presence, taking every time you ended up pressed against the closes surface in a rush to get your clothes off and naked with him as if it were the last. Five months of knowing he could walk out on you anytime are over. Instead he's lying here in bed with you and it's the first time you see him in the morning sun like this.

You're the first one to admit to yourself that you've fallen head over heels for Jared. You're the last one to actually spell it out to him. So you settle on covering his body with little kisses, and by the time he's floating into a state of wakefulness his half-hard cock is disappearing between your lips. You're pretty sure he'll get the message anyways.


End file.
